Rosario to Fox pt 1
by Lonely Stalker
Summary: Work in progress. no proper title yet but i have a story set up. future lemonsy stuff. motorm's idea, refined 4 my purposes. OC will b included. need character ideas. crossover, but 2 lazy 2 rite as X-over.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of Two

_**Hey guys, I'm gonna have a hard time maintaining 3 stories, but this one was motorm's idea and since he asked so nicely, I decided to write this for him. But just so he knows, he cannot have 55% credit and I only get 45% because… well I am writing this, aren't I? So I declare, sir, that I get 50% at least. **_

_**At this very moment, I don't have a title so… if you guys have any ideas, please enlighten me. motorm's idea for a title is kinda… obvious. And to tell you the truth it's not very original. So here I go with the story. I hope you guys like it. Any complaint's, send it to me, and then I'll yell at motorm. **_****

In the darkness of the night, two children were born in the same room, same time. The first child was a girl, of course she was bald, being a tiny newborn, and the second was a boy, also without hair. The girl was slightly stranger than the boy in terms of behavior. She was aggressive, and a dark aura of power enveloped her tiny form. It was so powerful that many of the nurses were too scared to even approach. Her eyes bore into the boy's and he glared back with similar eyes. They were obviously battling each other in terms of aura by glaring. The boy's youki, being completely orange, seeped out from every place in his body. The girl, with a much more feminine purple aura was thick with hunger. She flashed her fangs at him and he did the same. They were almost identical in every way. They both shared crimson eyes with blackened slits that were deeper than anyone could possibly fathom. Their thick auras covered every square inch of the room, intimidating anyone that did not know what they really were. However, the strangest thing about the boy was the fact that he had suddenly grown two times in size, with brown fur covering him and… 9 tails waving around behind him. His hands and feet became paws, sharp claws replacing every phalange that he once had. His parents, who were hidden in the shadows, tossed him a large, raw T-bone steak. The young fox pup ate very messily, pieces of meat flying every which way. The little youkai girl was picked up by her father, and he took her to her mother to be fed. After they fed, the two were placed in a little playpen so that they could bond. While they did this, their parents began whispering amongst each other.

_**Well, this time it wasn't much of a cliffhanger. Oh well. In the next installment, we will meet a futuristic view. With more people and friends like the golden-eyed boy with an alias.**_

_**Love ya,**_

_**~Lonely Stalker**_

~Stare…


	2. Chapter 2: Serial Killer

_**Pshhh parents... well, I'll ruin the surprise. It's an arranged marriage they're talking about! Now I can go into the future.**_

Many, many years later…

"Moka-san, hurry up or we'll be late!" shouted a boy, his chocolate eyes staring back at the girl running so slowly.

"Sorry Tsukune-kun, I can't seem to keep up," Moka replied, her pink hair flowing behind her (I'm assuming you know the manga and anime enough to understand why it's pink).

Tsukune stopped short when he bumped into a stranger. He was wearing a cloak that covered most of his body but one eye. His golden eye glared at him and immediately disappeared into nothingness. Tsukune was puzzled, but gave up trying to understand very quickly. Tsukune was what you might call an average monster… if you were ready to die after saying that. He was part of a noble family that had its roots in the birth of Jesus Christ. The strangest part was that they were all blessed with the ability of a fox. Tsukune had been strangely fortunate enough to be the fated creature that is born within his family once every few generations, the kyuubi no kitsune. But ignorant people called him 'kit'.

Moka… is self-explanatory. She's the character we all know and sorta love, right?

Tsukune grew tired of Moka's slowness and picked her up and ran as fast as he could to make it to the middle school assembly. They make it to the school auditorium very late and the students around them glare at them and make them uncomfortable. They notice that there is nowhere to sit. Almost nowhere… except a seat next to a cloaked figure. Tsukune recognized him by scent as the guy he bumped into earlier. Without hesitation, they quickly took the seat. Tsukune looked over at the cloaked figure. Analyzing this man, Tsukune concluded that he had to be a monster. If he wasn't, Tsukune vowed that he'd eat his own head (strange Oliver Twist idea put into play…)

It seemed like an eternity before the old man that was the principal finished his speech. The students disbanded into the classes. As always, Tsukune was with Moka, but the cloaked figure was also in the same classes. He didn't seem to be paying attention, but he was writing something down…

After class, Tsukune saw a sight to behold. This strange cloaked figure had a metal blade shooting out of his sleeve. And he disappeared, only to reappear 10 minutes later with blood all over his sword. Tsukune ran up to the figure and aimed to pull off his cloak and expose his true identity. However, the figure was much more intelligent than that and skillfully avoided every strike aimed at him. Instantly, the figure disappeared behind Tsukune, holding the blade to his neck, "_**Now boy, I don't want to have to kill you. I have great plans for you. Keep your future wife alive and stay out of my business if you know what's good for you. Also, you might want to transfer schools, there will be no one teaching tomorrow,**_" said the figure as he disappeared once more.

Tsukune was shuddering on his walk back home, realizing what had happened there at the school. He looked all over for Moka, but couldn't find her anywhere. He came barging through the door of his home, and ran to his parents. Tsukune then shrieked out. Sprawled on the floor were two corpses, with a note written in blood attached. It read:

_Go live with your future wife boy. You no longer have parents to help you. Learn to survive. Build up your hatred for me and become an avenger. You will meet me soon._ (Naruto concept!)

_--FullVamp_

Who was FullVamp? And what was his purpose? Tsukune looked once more at his dead parents. He picked up their bodies, and dug two holes in the backyard. He gently placed them inside, not knowing how to make a coffin and buried them. He placed two crosses as headstones. He carefully wrote out his parents' names neatly and jammed them into the dirt. He began to say prayers. It began raining. In the distance, he could hear thunder approaching. He was crying, but it was very well concealed in the rain. He then shouted out to the world, cursing the murderer and himself for not appreciating his parents fully when they were still living. He always loved them, but he never truly had the chance to show them how important they really were to him…

At the Akashiya residence, a loud and resonant crack was heard at the door. Lord Akashiya immediately went to the door, curious to know which idiot was damaging his expensive door.

When he finally opened the door, he was amazed to see Tsukune standing there, tears staining his red, puffy eyes, which had an unfathomable look of hate. Lord Akashiya immediately recognized that look and knew what h had to do. He let Tsukune in, 9 tails and all. Tsukune had transformed into his fox form and his once soft, brown fur that they had grown to love had grown red and jagged. His tails became stronger and thicker, the only thing left of his soft brown fur was where his tears once were (at the side of his eyes). Lord Akashiya knew at that moment what had happened without explanation. Tsukune was no longer an innocent child. He had finally learned the meaning of pain. He walked over to the man and spoke with a jagged and harsh voice: "**I need a place to stay. My parents were killed by a serial killer named 'FullVamp,'**" Tsukune said, as tears began rolling down his cheeks once again.

"I understand me boy, I had that same problem. My parents, like yours were killed. By a serial killer. His name was 'PhantomSpy'. In fact, this man now has control of all the murdering businesses and protection brackets. So if anything, I will help you avenge THEIR deaths," Lord Akashiya said in an assuring way, "but for now, you will have to stay with us. We would be glad to extend a hand to you. You will stay with Moka in her room, since you and her are to be married in years to come."

_**Because of 'Ghostknight,' I will no longer be writing for . This is my last chapter, whether I stop writing temporarily or permanently. I'm sorry to my friends and fans. But no one, no one has the right to mock my writing when they are:**_

_**Not my friends,**_

_**Not a really well-known fan,**_

_**Not giving me useful feedback,**_

_**Being openly rude to me, and**_

_**Not even a Fanfiction writer themselves. **_

_**For these reasons, I have given up writing for you guys. I'm sorry, and I love you guys so much (except Ghostknight),**_

_**~Lonely Stalker**_


	3. Chapter 3: Seals

_**Since I have been egged so much by fellow authors *cough cough* dogsfang, I decided I would write one last chapter to show how much I really care about you guys. But readers are warned that this will most likely be one of the worst chapters I have ever written. I have been dealing with a considerable amount of agitation, as some of you know. Yet… I feel compelled to write this as a final farewell and proof of my adoration towards my fans and friends. I want to clear up any mystery. I love writing for you guys, but every single time I get a comment like that I lose a great thought I had on the next chapter. Additionally, If he thought that Ch 1 of this story was worse than the first chapter of the first story I ever wrote (Lovely Reunion), then my writing doesn't need to be up on FF because no one looking for a worthwhile story to read should have to sift through stupid stories like this one, so I will stop writing terrible chapters for stories and allow people to find truly worthwhile stories to read. Thanks to all those people who have stuck with me since that very first chapter: Dragon Ninja 1138, Ou-Rex, and Dr. McUberPwnage (who I didn't mind a bad review from since I know him). **_

Tsukune shrunk down to half of his kitsune size, his clothes torn in places, and slowly began to go up the large staircase that Lord Akashiya was pointing at.

Moka heard all the commotion and stirred from her sleep. She could recognize her father's voice, but not the other voice. It was too gruff and jagged to be anyone she knew. But she heard her father say something about an arranged marriage. The only person she knew she had that with was Tsukune, so she began to panic a little. _What if father didn't really make Tsukune my future husband and it's some fat old man? He has to be older if his voice is so gruff, _she thought. She did not want a weak mate, or anyone that wasn't Tsukune. So quickly, she reached for a large club and stood by the door.

Tsukune was walking up the stairs, each foot making a loud thump as he was reverting into his kyuubi form. His body grew orange fur and brown streaks began to mark the side of his eyes and his teeth sharpened. His cat-like ears popped out and he soon began moving on all fours, tails waving wildly behind him.

Moka heard the footsteps get heavier, only assuring her it was a fat man. She raised the club and the doorknob began to twist. She steeled herself for attack.

Tsukune reached for the doorknob, giving it a light twist.

Moka saw the door open slowly.

Tsukune, not wanting to wake Moka, slowly opened the door.

Moka noticed that the figure had a familiar scent, but she couldn't immediately recognize it in her state of grogginess.

Tsukune opened the door fully.

The door opened fully, and Moka brought down the club onto an unsuspecting Tsukune. He didn't flinch at all.

He looked over at her in question, and fell to the floor, blood spurting out of his head.

Moka looked in horror as Tsukune fell to the floor, unconscious, with blood shooting out of his head. She looked at him apologetically, then at the shattered club in her hand. Wood and some of the spikes had fallen off from the great strike. She thought he was hurt severely, but…

Tsukune felt a power growing within him. The aura he once had as an infant began seeping out of his body. His wound healed quickly but his eyes changed drastically. There was no hope twinkling in Tsukune's eyes, only hate and fury. There was no compassion, just darkness, as his eyes turned a crimson red and dark, vertical slits formed. It had been as if his eyes had been slashed. He roared and the entire Akashiya residence shook with the force of his roar. Moka's room had been demolished and Tsukune was on top of all the debris. His size had just tripled and his tails swung about, some clearing forests with a single swipe and leveling mountains with that same swipe. His eyes shot at Moka, giving her a death glare.

Lord Akashiya charged up the stairs, aware of what was going on. He kicked down Moka's door, only to see a 90-yard tall monster in the midst of debris, glaring at his daughter. His jaw dropped slightly, but he grabbed his daughter and began to run. (At this point in the story, Kokoa is living in the human world, Kahlua is working with Fairy Tale, and their eldest sister is nowhere to be found).

Lord Akashiya took his daughter to the village of Konoha, warning them of an imminent attack from the Kyuubi. He looked back apologetically at Tsukune, but feared that he had no other choice.

Hearing this from his old friend, Minato Namikaze, ran to find a document regarding sealing the bijuu. He found it and immediately memorized it, prepared to remove it from existence and place it in his newborn son, Naruto. His wife had already died from giving birth, so he was ready to give his life up for the village. Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, disappeared with his signature yellow flash, summoning Gamgunta, the chief toad. Atop the toad, Minato told Gamabunta of his plan. The old toad reluctantly helped, and with a determined effort, Minato was able to seal the Kyuubi (Tsukune) into Naruto. But, as he was sealing, he made a minor error…

_**13 years later**_

Moka was ready to begin her morning. She went downstairs to have breakfast. Cheerfully, she pulled out a box of her favorite cereal.

Naruto was having a difficult time controlling the Kyuubi; he was on his eighth tail. He was unable to stop it and the final tail sprouted to revive the Kyuubi (once known as Tsukune). Tsukune shot out of Naruto's body, and the boy began to drop down towards the ground.

"NARUTO!!!" Tsunade shrieked out, charging to him and saving him. She slowly checked over all of his vitals, realizing that though he had no chakra left to spare, he was still alive. She was also amazed to see that he no longer had a problem with chakra control as he once did. In fact, his control was now superb. The overloading of the Kyuubi's chakra had made it difficult for his human body to control. Pein however, did not simply withdraw his attack. He charged at Tsukune head on, only to be struck down with a large paw. Tsukune glared at him with red eyes. With a single strike, Tsukune annihilated Pein, allowing his blood to spurt everywhere and his internal organs to fly everywhere all over the unsuspecting ninjas. Kyuubi merely laughed and leveled the mountain that Pein and Konan were hidden in. He laughed and looked at Naruto menacingly. But since he was a good host, Tsukune left him to go to a place he knew: Youkai Academy.

_**Last Chapter Ever Guys,**_

_**This was to show how much I care and love to write,**_

_**Love you,**_

_**~Lonely Stalker**_


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Back!

_**OMG!!!! I'm back baby! And I'm ready to roll! I actually decided to come back cause of FullmetalVampire123, so if anything, thank her!**_

_**Me: James, should I tell the fans?**_

_**J: Tell them what?**_

_**Me: You know silly!**_

_**J: Hey, are you writing down everything I'm saying AGAIN?**_

_**Me: Err… no…**_

_**J: …I'm gonna kill you.**_

_**Me: Such harsh words buddy! How could you say such a thing in the presence of fans and your GIRRRRLLLFFRRIIIEEENNND?**_

_**J: URUSAI!!! Don't say anything unless she says it's okay to, stupid!**_

_**Me: Language James!!**_

_**So anyway, I'm back, thanks to FV123, so send her all thanks guys!**_

Tsukune boarded the bus in the proper academy attire, glancing quickly at the ominous bus driver before taking his seat. The bus driver pulled the cigar out of his mouth and began to cackle.

"Hey, boy, you're a freshman, are you not?" The bus driver said, not once looking away from the window in front of him.

"Yeah, what if I am, old man?"

"Oh no reason, but you should know that Youkai Academy is a scary place."

Tsukune ignored him and began staring out the window. He had come here for revenge. He was going to annihilate everyone that stood in the way of his vengeful duty.

Moka Akashiya, finishing her breakfast, looked at the time and realized she would be late. She ran out the door, grabbed her bike and began to pedal furiously.

Tsukune finally got off of the bus away from the wacky driver and took a deep breath. He was relieved to finally be back in the real world. He trudged along the dirt path to the academy, when he heard someone shouting. He saw his beloved, Moka, and turned around. He wasn't paying attention, and Moka hit him, falling off her bike and onto the ground. Tsukune grumbled and reached for the ground when he hit something soft.

Moka moaned as a hand grabbed her upper thigh. This person's hand was so warm and familiar. She could smell blood. She looked up at Tsukune, not recognizing him. She thought: '_Wow he's cute. And he smells… so familiar…_'

Tsukune looked back at Moka, immediately recognizing her, even though she was sealed. He decided to play along as someone that didn't know her, since she didn't seem to recognize him.

She blushed when he finally looked up at her. She immediately got up and stumbled onto Tsukune, feeling weak. '_Shit, I can't let him see me weak in his presence. Got to make something up… that's it!!_' "I'm anemic, because you see, I'm…" Moka stumbled onto Tsukune, smelling his delicious blood. She bit into his neck tenderly, allowing blood to flow into her mouth. She tasted something familiar, but it was the best thing she had ever had!

Tsukune wailed out purposely like a little bitch and Moka giggled at his plight. He craftily knocked her flat onto her back as another biker hit him in the head. This time, his hand landed on her left breast 'accidentally'. He got the response he was looking for as a blush covered her face and moaned slightly.

The biker ignored them and immediately got up and began biking again. The interesting thing about the biker was his strange cloak.

Tsukune removed himself and lifted Moka up. She looked at him, confused, with a giant blush on her face.

"Are you okay? You look hot," Tsukune said.

"Pardon me?" Moka replied, only to blush even more.

"Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" He put his hand on her forehead, which only made her blush more.

"No, I'm fine, really." She slapped his hand away from her head and began to run away.

Tsukune ran to her and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him. She lost her balance and fell onto him. "Do you remember me, Moka?"

"No, I don't even know who you are."

"Oh, Moka, you wouldn't believe how much I've missed you. It's me Tsukune, remember?"

"…Tsu-ku-ne…?"

"Yes, remember I am betrothed to you. I was sealed away long ago, but now I'm back…" He began to sob a little.

Moka looked at him confused, when he put his hand to her head again. Suddenly, a river of memories flooded into her mind and she remembered the times they shared together. Her eyes flew open and she began to sob, and she held him closer, whispering small apologies for the time she caused him to turn into a giant rampaging monster. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

Tsukune wiped the tears from her face and he hugged her tightly.

Moka looked at him and closed her eyes tenderly. She stood up on her tiptoes to reach Tsukune. She slowly puckered her lips and moved right into his.

Tsukune saw what Moka was doing and did the same. The atmosphere around them grew warm and he could feel her breaths becoming shallower. Just when their lips were about to connect, a shriek was heard in the distance. Tsukune immediately snapped his head up, looking in the direction of the sound.

Moka looked a little disappointed, and sighed heavily.

Tsukune had transformed into a miniature form of the Kyuubi, retaining some of his human qualities, like his soft, brown eyes, and his calm composure. He instantly disappeared into thin air.

FullVamp had a knife to a girl's throat. She had blue hair and abnormally large breasts. She tried to break free of the killer's hold, but could not do so.

"FULLVAMP, I WILL KILL YOU." Tsukune yelled, charging at the killer. Artfully, the killer jumps away with the girl. Tsukune heard a loud clapping sound, and saw FullVamp place his hands in a prayer as lightning seemed to shoot out from everywhere. Tsukune then found himself trapped in a cage. He tried to free himself, but it was too frustrating.

FullVamp quickly glanced at him and a blade came out of the cloak where one's left hand would be. FullVamp held the blade to the girl's throat and with a single swipe, sliced her head clean off. Blood began shooting out from everywhere. It trickled down her yellow sweater and she fell to the ground, lifeless. FullVamp only laughed as the killer maneuvered him/herself toward Tsukune. Then, FullVamp looked directly into Tsukune's eyes.

Tsukune saw the golden eye become a red eye with what seemed to be a vortex in the middle of it. Then he heard in his mind: "This is my skill. I have sent you to a dimension that I control known as Tsukiyomi. Here you will witness the death of everyone I have killed related to you or anyone you have seen before. I am sure you will enjoy seeing your parents again. This will go on for the next 72 hours. Have fun." He heard a maniacal laugh fade away…

He saw FullVamp, holding multiple blades, and stuck them in Tsukune, one by one. He cried out in pain, and he saw many other clones of FullVamp slowly slicing the heads of his parents and forging the note in blood. Tsukune shrieked and began to sob uncontrollably. Finally, FullVamp shoved a long sword inbetween his eyes. Tsukune shrieked out louder as he became silent…

_**OMG!!! Is he dead? **_

_**J: You gotta stop asking questions that only you know.**_

_**Me: Don't tell me what to do when I'm the older one!**_

_**J: …**_

_**This chapter featured James and his GIIIRRRRLLLLLFRRRIIEEENNNNND~**_

_**Love you guys out there for the continued support,**_

_**~Lonely Stalker (or LS)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Love!

_**I've just been given permission to tell y'all who James is going out with! It's no one other than FullmetalVampire123! It's so ironic eh? Kidding, I don't know how that is even remotely ironic. Whatevs, I'm back, so I'll make another chapter to show how happy I am for them!**_

Tsukune's flicked open. He looked around. He was in a dark room, covered in sweat and tears.

Moka awakened to the sound of shallow breathing. She saw Tsukune looking at her, completely freaked out. She held him, assuring him that everything was going to be alright. She placed a small kiss on his forehead and slowly rocked him to sleep.

Tsukune, wiped out, lay down. The peace didn't last long, when the door to the room was suddenly kicked down.

"TSUKUNE AONO! The Headmaster wants to see you!" A man in a black suit shouted.

Instantly, two other men picked him up by the arms and began to drag him out.

"Hey, leggo of me! What'd I do?" Tsukune shouted, confused.

Moka sounded equally confused and shouted, "Tsukune? Don't hurt him!"

"Moka Akashiya, you are to accompany him," the black suited man from before said.

-------------------------------------------

They finally came to the headmaster's office, where none of the curtains were open and a man in white robes sat in a large chair. He had a rosary on his wrist and his eyes were unseen under the hood of his holy robes (more like holy s***).

"_Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, you have both been called to my room because of a war you two started between ninjas and youkai. Tsukune, having past experience with the ninja, is the main reason for conflict. They are incredibly annoyed that you were freed and are afraid that you will come back and destroy them. In fact, according to my sources, a large enemy force is approaching toward the academy. I am closing down the school and sending the children home, except you two. You two will help stop this threat and attempt to solve things diplomatically. Don't even think about leaving with the students. There is something that will interest you, Tsukune. The idiots that gave your whereabouts is none other than FullVamp_"

Tsukune's eyes began to slant into a frown.

_**How was it? Oops, time to go!**_

_**LS!**_


	6. Chapter 6: No More

_**Hey guys, James here! I'm sharing this account with my friend who'd kill me if I told everyone her identity. So I'm not gonna invoke the wrath of a crazy woman. But I did promise I'd destroy her for making a fool of me (I most certainly told Dr. McUberPwnage). So this is my totally skillfulled chapter!**_

Tsukune destroyed the table with a single punch. His eyes grew red and his pupils became black slits. His fingers had become claws. He immediately attempted to regain his calm composure, but his extreme emotions had begun to transform into the deadly monster, the Kyuubi.

The headmaster simply cackled and Moka glared at the man. She began to worry. "Headmaster, we'll help," said the girl.

"_Very well, but I warn you it will be difficult with this serial killer and his entire criminal organization that this… FullVamp is a part of. The killer's alias is PhantomSpy. He leads all of the crime groups in the world and is particularly fond of this one bracket full of phantom assassins. They are the Phantom organization, named after PhantomSpy. They will arrive soon, so until then, you will need time to prepare. You will of course have my men assist you, but it will only be to a certain extent. I will not waste lives of MY fighters unnecessarily. I am sure that two S- class monsters will be enough to stop a village of retarded ninjas and all of the world's criminals, right?_" With that, the headmaster cackled once more and waved his hand, signaling them to go back to their respective rooms.

Moka grabbed Tsukune and held him, trying to calm him down while not letting herself cry for him.

_Later_…

The students had already gone home. And the marching of ninjas in the trees could be heard. Tsukune saw a figure in the distance. He recognized the cloak. Allowing his anger to change him into the Kyuubi, Tsukune grew six sizes. His eyes changed into a deeper shade of red than they once were. Fur covered his now large body and tails shot out of the lower part of his back. His teeth became jagged and sharp.

Tsukune let out a large roar, shaking the entire ground around him, his tails swishing about violently when he looked at the person that murdered his parents.

FullVamp merely chuckled. The cloak was dropped. And it revealed a woman, who seemed very young. She was rather slender, short, and had beautiful brown hair that covered her entire left eye, and fell to the middle of her back. What was rather intriguing about the girl was her right arm and left leg. They appeared to be made of metal, a specific type that was created by people of Amestris. Her right eye danced and had an otherwise calm and serene look as she put her hands together as if in prayer and lightning shot out of everywhere as she placed her left palm on her right arm. Suddenly, a metal blade shot out of it and she held a fighter stance, charging at the large monster. At that same moment, the ninja of Konoha leapt out of the trees and went all out to recapture the Kyuubi, or at least destroy him for good. Tsukune simply laughed mockingly as with a swipe of his paw, over 20 ninja were instantly obliterated. Tsukune got up and began to walk slowly toward FullVamp. The Konoha ninjas kept jumping at him, attempting to subdue him, but their efforts were futile. Moka had her Rosario removed previously, and she was backing Tsukune up, slicing through all of the ninjas with a single kunai. The chairman didn't really send that many men, because it appeared as though only one had shown up and was doing a bad job of keeping the ninjas at bay. Within 5 minutes, Moka decided to obliterate that weakling man. She merely laughed as she grabbed his head and crushed his skull, removing the hindrance to their mission. Tsukune was now face-to-face with the woman known as FullVamp…

_**Well I had to kinda cut it short, but if you'd like me to write the next chapter, type the word pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis with your comment.**_

_**~James **_


	7. Retirement Suits Me

_**Well guys, I am really getting tired of writing. I'm actually deciding to give up on the entire thing. I'm gonna retire! Who knows, maybe I'll just give my account to someone that really means something to me, or I'll sit back and drink Dr. Pepper for the remainder of my life.**_

_**~LS**_


End file.
